


Backdraft

by thecarlysutra



Series: Lakota Calendar [5]
Category: Thunderheart (1992)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-17
Updated: 2011-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:03:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SUMMARY: Ray is on bed rest. Crow Horse finds the prospect intriguing.<br/>AUTHOR’S NOTES: For rarepair100 prompt #2: hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backdraft

  
The Sioux had their own calendar, but in the same amount of time as the _Wasi’chu_ calendar, the Lakota had thirteen months. Ray wondered if that had something to do with how stretched out time could be on the rez.

It was August on the _Wasi’chu_ calendar, and _Canapegi Wi_ —When Leaves Turn Brown by the Lakota. Either way, Ray was sure it would never end. A few weeks ago, he had strained his MCL breaking up a fight at the Buffalo Beauty. Normally, this wouldn't have been too big a deal, but in college he had taken a base runner, cleats first, at the wrong angle and ruptured the damn thing, and now the doctor was worried about what another surgery would do to Ray’s knee. He had ordered Ray to keep weight off it for six weeks.

Ray was considering gnawing the damn thing off so he could _move_ again.

The worst thing was, Crow Horse was colluding with the doctor. When it was his own health, Crow Horse thought medical advice was just that—advice, something you could take or leave. When it was Ray’s, he was militant.

“I catch you skipping another pill or therapy or any other damn thing, and you’re gonna have a whole helluva lot more to worry about than your leg. I’ll put your sorry ass in the hospital.”

His concern was sweet in theory, Ray supposed. It was just that in practice, it was torture. Crow Horse even had him on light duty at work, chained to a desk minding dispatch and writing up reports. Ray was going to lose his mind, he was sure of it.

At least Jimmy commiserated. Ray sat reclined on the couch, his leg propped up—the same place and position he’d spent most of his time the past few weeks—and Jimmy curled up on the sofa next to him, his head in Ray’s lap for convenient petting. Ray massaged Jimmy’s ears between his thumbs and forefingers. Jimmy groaned happily.

“It can’t be that bad losing a leg,” Ray said dolefully. “You’re okay, huh, Jimmy?”

Jimmy just blinked at him. Ray sighed.

“Quit your whining,” Crow Horse said, entering the room.

Ray frowned; he’d missed the sound of Crow Horse’s boots announcing his approach. He was getting soft everywhere; he’d been so long without exercising he’d put on a few pounds. His own body felt foreign.

“Fuck you,” Ray said, but it lacked conviction.

Crow Horse studied him a minute, his thumbs hooked through his belt loops.

“All right,” he said finally.

Crow Horse came to the couch, shooed Jimmy away. He sat beside Ray, in the spot Jimmy had vacated. Ray regarded him cynically.

“We can’t have sex,” he said.

“The hell we can’t,” Crow Horse said, and began to fool with Ray’s belt. “Doc didn’t say word one about that.”

“I have to keep my leg up.”

“Sure,” Crow Horse purred, leaning in so close his lips tickled Ray’s ear. His hands in Ray’s pants, forcing them down past his hips, baring him to the air. “I’ll keep both your legs up. Get you on your back, legs up over my shoulders, me driving into you up to the hilt?”

Ray blushed, as hot and sudden as backdraft. He felt himself tremble, just from Crow Horse’s words, from the velvety texture of his voice. Crow Horse kissed the ticklish spot just below Ray’s ear, and Ray was overcome by such sensation that he lost his breath. His hands curled desperately in Crow Horse’s hair, but they were shaking too hard to be effectual. He felt Crow Horse’s laugh echo in his own chest, they were pressed so close.

Much, much later, Ray lay on his back on the couch, trying to catch his breath. His heart beat frenetically in his chest, and he was slick with sweat.

It was the best workout he’d had in a long time.  



End file.
